botbgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Sha'Ligh Edra
Sha'Ligh Edra is a character from the Blood On The Battlefield series made by Deviantart user MajorKrystalFan. She acts as a major anti-hero character in the main story. Story: Chernova Silvik, a.k.a Shadow-Light Edra (Sha'Ligh for short), is a modified human with 2 Forbidden Beasts at her disposal. She hails from Neo-Chernobyl, Ukraine. Supervisor of the League and in her heyday, Leader of the infamous ‘Chimera Unit’ faction, she is what many who learn from second hand experiences as a ‘Nightmare.’ This is not surprising since she has rose from the child soldier in the Soviet militia to an assassin with the power of the two Altered Forbidden Beasts, the hair ‘Lux’ and the shadow ‘Nero.’ After a couple years of a down period and endless paperwork from her supervisor job, she come across paperwork in the form of her two high-risk, off-faction co-workers, Vapor the Demon and Loki the Monster. Due to the nature of their work and the fact that she dealt with them closely in the past, she decided to go to aid and supervise their ongoing mission. Appearance: Sha'Ligh is caucasian with blonde hair. Her left eye is yellow with black sclera and goes halfway down her cheek, while the other is blue. In battle, she wears a red headband, a black leotard with matching left boot and glove, with white gear on her left. Out of battle, she wears a full black attire, consisting of a beret, jacket, shirt, leather pants and tall boots. Personality: While cunning and stern, Sha'Ligh is very understanding and caring for her underlings, often assisting them however possible. Despite this, she often struggles with her own issues, namely her Forbidden Beasts and controlling them. Powers: Nero '-' 'The Forbidden Beast of Darkness & Hatred. He is the manifestation of her shadow and can turn into anything she requires in terms of offense, such as drills, spikes and swords. He can also make Sha'Ligh sink to the ground to evade attacks. '''Lux '- The Forbidden Beast of Light & Ascension. She takes residence in Sha'Ligh's golden locks and can turn into anything she requires for defense, such as shields and wings. She can also use a minute bit of power to create knives out of her hair. '''Fighting style: Sha'Ligh uses both Forbidden Beasts to infuse her strikes, which are based off military martial arts and wrestling. Feats: -Founded the League of Assassins. Trivia: -She has been training her two forbidden Beast in the Acceleration for a year. (In the Accelerator, a year in real time equals twelve years in the Accel (Time suppression and stuff like that). Although Sha’Ligh is being living for about 24 years, she had been ‘existed’ for 36 years.) - Sha’Ligh is a devoted Orthodox Christian. - She has a degenerative formal memory, or more accurately, selective amnesia. Any event before project SHADOWLIGHT she probes or wants to forget. This is due the combined effects of the Altered Forbidden Beasts. - Sha’Ligh was blind and has lost most bodily function for a year and a half after the project (as expected from most Forbidden Beast users.) But she regained most of those attributes through training her Forbidden Beasts through the Accelerator. - For some unknown reason (more like she cannot remember, though), Sha’Ligh has some extreme animosity towards Venom, even before she joining the Guild. (Hint: Venom has set a contract on her father, Alexi.) - She was gained Lux and Nero at age of nineteen through project SHADOWLIGHT. It was overall a traumatizing ordeal for her. (Seeing of her close comrades killed by the tested Beasts, undergoing of the experimentation of the project breakthrough, and after gaining her power, killing everyone involved in the project in a monstrous manner.) - Although Sha’Ligh spoke over ten languages, she’s only fluent in three (Ukrainian, Russian, and English.) - Sha’Ligh can recite just about every event in ‘Night of Knives.’ (Because, well, her nightmares are not her own.) - She’s an expert of Black Technology, cutlery knives, knife-fighting, and known to be a military nut. - Obvious cat lover is obvious (even more so after SHADOWLIGHT.) That is most notable about fellow assassin Kat Blackhordes. - After SHADOWLIGHT, she changed her named to Sha’Ligh just to forget her past. - She show some empathy to those who went to similar ordeal as her. - Sha’Ligh can be easily aggravated by mentioning her breasts. (This happens very frequently.) - She was wanted at a bounty, but it was negated due to even more dire situations.Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Unplayable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters born in Ukraine Category:Characters born in August Category:Weapon Specialist Characters Category:All Round Characters Category:Demihumans Category:Villains Category:Members of League of Assassins